


The Thoughtful Feeling of Friendship

by aphrea77



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide Attempt, lightly based on miraculous ladybug, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrea77/pseuds/aphrea77
Summary: super lightly based off of the characters in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Comments: 1





	The Thoughtful Feeling of Friendship

**_ The Thoughtful Feeling of Friendship _ **

On one sunny morning, the fox greeted the cat cheerfully. “What a fine morning it is, ain’t it Chaton?” the fox greeted.

“You sure are lively at such an early hour,” the cat smiled wryly.

“Why yes of course! I’ve prepared a game, just for the two of us, my dear~,” the fox answered jovially while pulling out a bag of sticks.

Looking confused, the cat questioned the fox on the game she prepared, and when the fox explained the game, the cat looks as if he was pondering hard on something, then promptly paled and realized something with dawning horror. The cat immediately agreed to play her game.

The game is very simple: all they have to do is follow the dare written in the stick, until either one of them gets tired from playing.

When the clear blue sky starts to fade into a wonderful gradient of oranges and red, the fox declared that it was now the final dare of the game. While preparing to run, the fox made sure that the cat was preoccupied by the dares.

The fox was glad that she was able to spend her last day of her life having fun with her friend. She just couldn’t take it anymore, and with a sense of acceptance, the fox prepared to run and jump off the branch that she was perched on. The fox feels at peace, with the feeling of free-falling and finally being able to end her demise, when suddenly, the fox was jolted upwards and the feeling of falling stopped.

“I knew you were up to something reckless,” the cat told the fox sorrowfully, slowly pulling the rope used to catch the fox upwards.

“… Ah. And what might that be?” the fox sputtered while slowly climbing up the branch.  
“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’ve noticed you were down in the slumps these past weeks, so your sudden cheerfulness was suspicious.”

The fox was surprised. She honestly hadn’t thought that her friend, the cat, would notice anything especially since cats were known to be dense and uncaring. Suddenly, the fox was relieved the cat saved her before she hit the ground.

With the sudden onslaught of emotions – of surprise and of relief, the fox collapsed and started tearing up. The cat cradled her body and held her tightly and comforting her, as she released all of her pent-up emotions.

The fox said with a quavering voice as she sniffled, “I… never thought that anyone would notice. I thought, what’s the purpose of living anyways? No one would notice me, or even care about me being sad… I… I’m worthless anyways. I h-honestly thought… I never thought you of all people would notice, or even care about me Chaton. I—no, thank you Chaton. Thank you, thank you for saving me and caring about me. I’m so grateful to have a friend as thoughtful as you.”

The cat smiled warmly at the fox, “Of course, m’lady. Just know that I care about you, and that I’m always here for you. You are not worthless. You are my friend. Besides, what are friends for, right?”


End file.
